Carpal tunnel syndrome is a nerve disorder in the hand that is caused by swollen, inflamed or scarred tissue as well as repetitive or excessive motion injuries that cause excessive pressure on the median nerve within the carpal tunnel. The median nerve supplies sensation to the volar, also known as the plamar, aspect of the thumb, index finger, middle finger and the ring finger. Symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome include tingling, numbness, burning sensations, pain. This involves not only the area of innervation described but may also radiate above the wrist into the forearm. An individual with carpal tunnel syndrome may also experience stiffness or cramping of hands, and may loss the ability to grasp objects or operate certain devices commonly used in the individual's household or workplace.
Treatment for carpal tunnel syndrome has included rest from provocative activities, anti-inflammatory medications, steroid injections, surgery, and/or the use of wrist splints to fix the wrist in either a neutral or extended position. While these measures may control symptoms temporarily, they have proven to be less successful in permanently controlling or relieving symptoms.
Surgery may offer a more permanent control of symptoms, however, there is a period of temporary disability following surgery. Also, there are inherent risks with any surgical procedure. In addition, it has been proven to be an expensive method of treatment. Lastly, there is a possibility of symptoms returning when one resumes their pre-surgical activities and in some cases more severe symptoms may develop due to post-surgical scar formation in the carpal tunnel.
Neutral or extended wrist splints have provided control of symptoms for some people during sleeping hours. However, use of these splints during waking hours has proven to be impractical for most people due to the rigid immobilization of the wrist and partial immobilization of the base of the thumb that these splints create, in view of the degree of flexion and extension that may be required for performing certain tasks. In fact, such restricted range of motion of the wrist and thumb may aggravate carpal tunnel syndrome due to the abnormal manner in which the fingers and thumb would be forced to function while wearing the splint. In addition, a wearer is likely to cause excessive pressure on the limb from positioning the arm or wrist in an abnormal manner to compensate for the lack of mobility. Consequently, the rigid portions of a splint transfers the excessive pressure, typically at the distal and proximal ends of the splint, to the adjacent portions of the limb, thereby causing pain or numbness in those portions. Also, prolonged use of a wrist splint may cause muscle atrophy or wasting.
Further, wrist splints are disadvantageous in that they do not assist the patient in changing or modifying the behavior (e.g., hyperextension or hyperflexion) that is causing the trauma responsible for carpal tunnel syndrome. In fact, it is likely that the patient will continue to apply excessive pressure on the affected limb, which may keep him dependent on using the splint at nights to prevent worsening of his symptoms.
Thus, a need exists for apparatuses and methods for treating and preventing carpal tunnel syndrome that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.